A Cloudy Umbrella
by justanotherhumanbeing
Summary: Chrome walks out of the school entrance...only to find it pouring rain. Then a cloudy figure comes up...with an umbrella....
1. A Cloudy Umbrella

**A Cloudy Umbrella**: a chromexhibari fan fiction

By: justanotherhumanbeing

wow...this is my first fanfic...so not too harsh plz!! (REVIEWS HIGHLY ACCEPTED :D)

btw. I LOVE CHROME3

* * *

Chrome walked out of the school entrance only to find it pouring rain outside.

"Dang, I didn't bring an umbrella…"

She shuffled the contents inside her black bag held tightly against her chest, hoping to find some kind of shield against the rain. Unfortunately, nothing was available. She looked up to see the gray, cloudy sky that seemed to engulf the clear blue sky.

"Just like at the hospital…" she sighed

Suddenly, a dark, shadowed figure approached her from behind. She jerked around only to bump into Hibari Kyouya, the school prefect as well as the Cloud Guardian of the Vongola Family.

"Oh, Cloud Man…it's just you."

"Shup up or I'll bite you to death" he growled as he pushed her into the rain

"Wahh…!"

She stepped into a puddle only to find that she wasn't getting wet…she turned around to face Hibari and to her surprise, he was holding an umbrella over her head.

"Cloud Man…?" But he was drenched as the rain fell and streamed down his rather cold, expressionless face.

"Why are you in the rain?" her eyes wide gazing into Hibari's dark brown eyes.

"Grouping is what only herbivores do" he said bluntly as pushed her forward as a gesture to make her keep walking. She refused to let Hibari go wet in the rain as she walked back home. She lunged for the umbrella only to find herself grabbing nothing. Hibari had dodged her grip without her knowing, like a ghost and with rapid speed. She spun around and grabbed his wrist trying to pull out the umbrella's handle from his hand, but proved to be futile.

"What are you doing?" he said in a cold tone while looking down at her dripping face, wet with huge drops of rain bouncing off her ivory skin.

"You're going to get sick if you keep walking in the rain like that and I don't want to owe anyone anything. Plus Mukuro-sama says that it's shameful to not be under the same umbrella. So get under here now" Chrome retorted back in a frustrated voice as she tried to grab for his umbrella. She looked straight into his eyes.

"No"

"Yes" and she moved to the side. Hibari moved along with her to shield her from the cold rain.

She blinked and suddenly found out a way to get Hibari under the umbrella. After a few minutes of testing out her theory, and a bit of tag, she rushed towards Hibari, to his surprise, and put her arms around his waist.

The umbrella followed her without fail, shielding both Hibari AND Chrome from the heavy rain. She shut her eyes tightly afraid that Hibari might easily push her off and hit her with his tonfas but he just stood there and sighed.

"Damn herbivore…" and he slowly walked towards the direction of Kokuyo Land. She glanced up to see his expressionless face staring only forward. She blushed as she suddenly noticed the intimacy between them. She wondered why Hibari wasn't "biting her to death" as he usually would have if any other guardian like Yamamoto, Gokudera, or Boss would have done.

He was warm within her slim arms and, still wrapped around Hibari's waist. He was practically dragging her on the ground because he was walking too fast and she was stumbling over her own feet. Chrome could hear his steady heartbeat with her ear against Hibari's wet uniform.

Hibari looked down at this puny little human who was annoyingly clinging to him. Hibird was arranging strands of her hair to make a comfy, warm little nest and he settled down quite nicely. They were in an empty street now and the sky was dark with gray clouds. He then glanced down to see Chrome's rosy and cold-symptom stricken face.

"What an annoyance…" he shoved Chrome into a wall and locked her wrists so that she was immobile with his own. "Wahhh…!" she opened her drowsy eyes in wide surprise as Hibari's dark unwavering eyes pierced through her head. He had a small and evil smirk on his face. "My payback…" and his lips touched hers. Chrome didn't know what to do and just stood there incredulous feeling the blood rush up to her face. Hibari took a second to breathe and licked Chrome's lips. He snuggled his face into her neck which made Chrome shiver. The umbrella wasn't protecting them from the hard rain pouring down upon them now. She could feel his breathe on her neck and her vision went blank in confusion.

Hibari just bit her nose. "Hmph…you thought I'd do something to you?" he smirked and gave her the you're-so-stupid look. She just stood there frozen not knowing what had just happened in the last 5 minutes. He was just quietly laughing entertained and touched by Chrome's innocence. Collecting herself, she yelled, "What's so funny? BAKA" and she turned away frustrated at his action not knowing what was with her and why she was so mad. Her heart was beating madly like it would burst any second and her face felt hot. She shook her head violently to shake herself from the feeling. "What in the world am I doing?" she sighed.

"Oi, damn herbivore…"

"What do you want from me no----"

Chrome again locked lips with Hibari, however this time, it felt like it had more to it than the last kiss he gave her. Hibari's body was leaning over her head and his hands were on her cooled cheeks. Chrome again…not knowing what to do just stood there, eyes opened. Realizing the situation, she pushed him away from her and her face was the color of deep sakura.

"What?!"

Hibari just smirked and turned away towards the empty street. "Take the umbrella with you herbivore" as he drifted down to path like a lone cloud would do in the sky. Chrome being confused and frustrated at his actions, yelled "I DON'T LIKE YOU AT ALL CLOUD MAN" and Hibari didn't even glance back.

Chrome picked up the umbrella, her heart racing and blood making her damp self hot, she walked in the direction towards Kokuyo Land. She couldn't understand what this sweet feeling was that swelled up inside her making her feel bubbly inside.

The sun gleamed brightly through the sky as the rain clouds made way for the sunlight to bounce off the damp objects on the surface. Chrome stopped to touch her lips right in front of Kokuyo Land and smiled and she heard the loud voices of Ken and Chikusa from inside.

"I'll get you back" and she was off.


	2. A Misty Bird

A MISTY BIRD

BY: justanotherhumanbeing

**Just to tell you: I DO NOT OWN KHR (I forgot to mention this in the first chapter…and since most people do this…I'll just add it :D)**

Hibari woke up as he sat upon the tank at Namoimori Junior High's rooftop. He yawned heavily. Damn herbivores and nuisances always disrupting the peace of the school…that's why he was so tired. Especailly that Sawada Tsunayoshi and his gang. Hibari sat up and leaned on his leg and whistled softly to call Hibird to his shoulder. Nothing happened. He waited a little more, but when that little ball of yellow fluff didn't come, he just left thinking that the bird was too far to have heard him.

After Hibari beat up a few disrupting creatures, he came back to the reception room and whistled again. Again, nothing happened. No little yellow feather ball flying from the window. Hibari frowned…Something was weird. He stood up from the black swivel chair at the desk and began to look for Hibird. He glared at everyone in his way and searched the WHOLE school. He even offered the secret stack of crackers in his desk that he only gave to Hibarid on special occasions. After speding the whole day searching swinging his tonfas at obstacles (mostly people, sometimes chairs and desks…) in his way, Hibari slumped back in his chair exhausted. He had spent the whole day looking for the yellow bird and school had ended. He sighed gruffly, frustrated at the fact that Hibird wasn't on his shoulder.

Suddenly, he felt a very familiar presence…he whipped out his tonfas and eyed the room around him only to find a note on his desk.

"_Hibird is with me. Solve the riddle to get to him:_

_EMMMMMMM UUUUUU ESSSSSSS AIIIIIIIIIIII SEEEEEEEEEEE room._

_Come…if you even can"_

He just stared at the paper thinking...what kind of IDIOTIC hint this was. Knowing what room the note was referring to in a second, he strode over to the room and take back Hibird.

When he got there, he stood there with no expression on his face as a whirlwind of papers were swirling inside. Using his natural murderous intuition and hate for illusion, he found the real piece of paper on the floor.

"_Seems like you actually found the room! Now…atom models and miscellaneous materal are fouu---"_

…and heard a crash from outside the classroom. He looked out the door and saw a small, petite girl with dark green clothing on sprawled on the floor. Then he looked at the paper that stuck to her foot which she had probably slipped on.

"Chrome Dokuro…" and there was a glint in his eyes.

She snapped back up in surprise and began to run down the empty hallway. He smirked at her attempt to outrun him, but he gave her the chase anyways. He quickened his pace to the storage room where he found the room dark with the only source of light coming from a small window in the corner of a wall. Chrome was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard the school song near a wall. Hibari deciding to play along, walked towards the wall when something turned him around and pushed him hard against the wall. He blinked. He looked down behind his back to see illusionary vines around his wrists. Then he looked at the figure that stood in front of him.

Chrome was illuminated from waist down by the gleam of sunlight from the window and the darkness covered her face. Her milky white skin glowed in the sun and her one eye glistened and even in the dark, Hibari could see her pink blush across her face.

"…….Mukuro-sama helped me come up with a revenge plan because you did….s-stuff to me a week ago," She blushed even more thinking back to what happened on that rainy day. She shook her head to shake off that thought, "But that was all just you teasing me and now I'm going to make you feel as bad as I did!"

"Are you sure you felt bad?" Hibari retorted back

"YES I DID," and pouted, frustrated with his answer, "I will do the same thing you did to me and it will make you regret what you did to me!"

"_Kufufufufufu…that is, only if you can dear Chrome…" _said a voice inside her head

Chrome blushed even more at that statement as she tiptoed to meet Hibari face-to-face. His black hair shined in the sun and he gave no resistance as she leaned in closer. Only millimeters away from his lips, she suddenly went black in confusion thinking that she was no better a person than Cloud Man here! Her brain whizzing trying to come up with a decision to do this or not, she staggered back completely confused with herself.

"Hmph....little wimp" as Hibari let loose of Chrome's weakened illusions and made the plan backfire on her. He locked her wrists and lifted them above her head so that she stood there immobile. Her strength was no match for hers and still confused, she flushed and turned her head away from Hibari's and closed her eyes shut. When she opened them a minute later she saw Hibari looming over her, his eyes piercing right into hers, lips so close that they were almost touching. And for some reason, she couldn't draw away from those pearly black eyes…

"Herbivores should stay as herbivores. Try and become a carnivore, and I'll bite you to death.." he growled, his breath on her lips. He leaned over and both of their soft lips touched one another.

"Leave these kinds of stuff to me..." and he came more aggressively on her lips. Chrome being too abashed and out-of-order to think of a counter plan, she just let him do as he pleased. They kissed more and Hibari's hand moved around her waist lifting her up against him, still not letting go of her wrists.

After a few more minutes, Chrome couldn't contain herself. She released herself from Hibari's grip, pushing him and sat down against the wall her head in her knees. Hibari looked down and squatted down in front of her. He heard a muffled sniffle and grabbed her chin and gently lifted it up from her knees. Small tears were smudged across her eyes and her nose was pink from crying. Hibari lifted an eyebrow.

"What's wrong herbivore?"

She sharply glared at Hibari suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed and yelled, "YOU ARE WRONG! YOU ALWAYS TEASE ME AND GET ME ALL MESSED UP! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ME AT ALL! Go away…" She sniffled, then looked up at Hibari.

Though his mouth didn't move, his eyes twinkled sweetly at her. He sat down next to her putting an arm up and around her shoulder. Looking at her straight in the eye he whispered, "Who said that I didn't like you?" and rubbed his nose against hers. She blushed, her heart suddenly beating faster and faster…like a machine engine gone mad.

"S-s-s-o wh-what does th-that me-mean?" She stuttered

"Means you're a herbivore."

A sea of pink spread across her face and her facial features lit up. Even after he had done all those things, she never felt real hate towards Cloud Man now that she thought about it. He was warm in the chilly storage room and she snuggled in closer. They sat there in the dark room, the evening falling upon them. The sunset glazed across the vast sky and the rays drizzled inside. Chrome was exhausted from using her illusions, running away and being confused. Trying to stay awake, her head began to nod in a sleepy manner, her eyes half-open. Her body finally giving in, Chrome's head settled on Hibari's shoulder. He turned towards her and saw her face in peaceful bliss, her chest rising and falling at a steady, calmed beat. Hibird, who came out of nowhere, sat in Chrome's soft violet hair and began to slowly blink his small beady eyes.

The side of Hibari's mouth lifted oh-so-slightly down at Chrome's sleeping body. His grip over her tightened and he leaned in his head to inhale her beautiful scent. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and sighed:

"You always get at me anyways…" as the orange and yellow shadows danced around them as the evening fireflies flickered outside to the soft breeze, the sun slowly falling asleep.

**WHEW. Got that finished. FINALLY I typed it onto a word document and UPLOADED it :D**

**Chrome is so innocent here xD that's the way I always pictured her. **

**Thanks to Tim, Jiho and Jean who supported me while I was writing this :D LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**AND THANKS FOR READING MINE TO YOU TOO (reviews would be niceee 8D)**


End file.
